13reasonswhyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Second Polaroid
|next = }} The Second Polaroid is the fourth episode of the second season of 13 Reasons Why. It is the seventeenth episode of the series overall. This episode focuses on Marcus Cole's testimony. Synopsis Clay hides a secret from his parents. Concerned about his reputation, Marcus lies in court. Jessica and Alex skip school together. Plot SPOILERS AHEAD : NOTE: PLOT IS UNDER CONSTRUCTION Clay discovers Justin's secret heroin stash and flushes it down the toilet. He calls Tony for help but Sheri shows up instead. She's there trying to do penance for what she did to Jeff. While Sheri helps Justin get clean, Clay heads to school. Mrs. Bryce tries to get Bryce to agree to talk to Mr. Porter but he doesn't buy it. Mr. Porter meets with Mr. and Mrs. Davis who show him the threatening messages that Jessica has been receiving. He asks her if she wants to reveal who her rapist was to him but Jessica still keeps her mouth shut. Clay tells Jessica that he found Justin and brought him back to testify. Jessica is confused about how he knew where to look but remembers the postcard in her room. She tells him that she doesn't want to see Justin. Tyler and Cyrus carry a mysterious bag with them through the school. Marcus lies on the stand and misconstrues the story of him and Hannah on Dollar Valentines Day. Chlöe invites Jessica to a party at Bryce's house. Instead of staying at school, Jessica convinces Alex to skip school with her and they ask Zach to borrow his car. Marcus also tells the court that Hannah was pursuing Bryce Walker and only used him to get to Bryce. Clay finds a second polaroid in his locker that says "He won't stop" written on the back of it. Bryce is mad that Marcus mentioned him in court but is more grateful than angry after Marcus tells him that he was doing him a favor. Tyler is upset about Marcus's testimony so he and Cyrus decide to use whatever is in their duffle bag that day. Marcus is heading to his car when he spots the duffle bag on the floor. He goes to inspect it and instead gets a pink goo shot out at him. They've also written "Hypocrite" across the back of his car. While skipping school, Alex and Jessica stop to visit Olvia at the store but are interrupted by Mr. Baker. We learn that the Bakers are separated and that Mr. Baker is already seeing someone else. Alex and Jessica head to the beach and share a kiss but it lasts for only a moment before Jessica starts to freak out. She tells Alex that Justin's back and staying with Clay, but doesn't ever want to see him again. Cyrus and Tyler head to the woods where they practice shooting targets. Olivia and Tony are restocking the store when Olivia asks him if Jessica is the mystery girl on the tape. Tony never confirms or denies it, but he does say that whether or not she is, it can't relate to the trial. Because the trial is about winning the case against Liberty High and in turn, holding the school responsible, it would be hard to get justice for Jessica and Hannah at the same time. Zach finds a dead animal in his duffle bag after practice. Mrs. Jensen steals a file with Clay's name on it from her firm. Clay sends Alex the tapes and Alex wakes up and starts listening to them from the beginning again. Cast Starring *Dylan Minnette as Clay Jensen *Katherine Langford as Hannah Baker *Christian Navarro as Tony Padilla *Alisha Boe as Jessica Davis *Brandon Flynn as Justin Foley *Justin Prentice as Bryce Walker *Miles Heizer as Alex Standall *Ross Butler as Zach Dempsey *Devin Druid as Tyler Down *Amy Hargreaves as Lainie Jensen *Derek Luke as Kevin Porter *Kate Walsh as Olivia Baker Guest Starring *Steven Weber as Gary Bolan *Ajiona Alexus as Sheri Holland *Michele Selene Ang as Courtney Crimsen *Bryce Cass as Cyrus *Wilson Cruz as Dennis Vasquez *Timothy Granaderos as Montgomery de la Cruz *Allison Miller as Sonya Struhl *Meredith Monroe as Carolyn Standall *Kelli O'Hara as Jackie *Mark Pellegrino as Deputy Standall *Joseph C. Phillips as Mr. Davis *Andrea Roth as Noelle Davis *Steven Silver as Marcus Cole *Brenda Strong as Nora Walker *Anne Winters as Chlöe Rice Quotes Multimedia Soundtrack Original Music Images S02E04-The-Second-Polaroid-001-Justin-Foley.png|Justin sleeping on Clay's couch S02E04-The-Second-Polaroid-002-Hallucination-Hannah.png|Hallucination Hannah S02E04-The-Second-Polaroid-003-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay Jensen S02E04-The-Second-Polaroid-004-Lainie-Clay.png|Mrs. Jensen and Clay S02E04-The-Second-Polaroid-005-Heroin.png|Justin's heroin Clay found in his clothes S02E04-The-Second-Polaroid-006-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay finding the heroin S02E04-The-Second-Polaroid-007-Nora-Walker.png|Nora Walker S02E04-The-Second-Polaroid-008-Bryce-Walker.png|Bryce Walker S02E04-The-Second-Polaroid-009-Justin-Foley.png|Justin Foley S02E04-The-Second-Polaroid-010-Sheri-Clay.png|Sheri, and Clay S02E04-The-Second-Polaroid-011-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay Jensen S02E04-The-Second-Polaroid-012-Justin-Foley.png|Justin Foley S02E04-The-Second-Polaroid-013-Sheri-Holland.png|Sheri Holland S02E04-The-Second-Polaroid-014-Threat.png|The threat Jessica received S02E04-The-Second-Polaroid-015-Jessica-Davis.png|Jessica Davis S02E04-The-Second-Polaroid-016-Kevin-Porter.png|Kevin Porter S02E04-The-Second-Polaroid-017-Noelle-Jessica-Greg.png|Jessica and her parents S02E04-The-Second-Polaroid-018-Marcus-Edward.png|Marcus and Mr. Cole walking to the courthouse S02E04-The-Second-Polaroid-019-Edward-Cole.png|Edward Cole S02E04-The-Second-Polaroid-020-Marcus-Cole.png|Marcus Cole S02E04-The-Second-Polaroid-021-Alex-Standall.PNG|Alex having lunch S02E04-The-Second-Polaroid-022-Zach-Dempsey.png|Zach Dempsey S02E04-The-Second-Polaroid-023-Montgomery-de-la-Cruz.png|Monty watching Zach S02E04-The-Second-Polaroid-024-Protesters.png|Protesters outside the courthouse S02E04-The-Second-Polaroid-025-Jackie-Olivia.png|Jackie and Mrs. Baker seeing the protesters S02E04-The-Second-Polaroid-026-Jackie-Olivia-Dennis.png|Jackie, Mrs. Baker, and Dennis S02E04-The-Second-Polaroid-027-Jessica-Davis.png|Jessica Davis S02E04-The-Second-Polaroid-028-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay Jensen S02E04-The-Second-Polaroid-029-Chlöe-Scott-Bryce-Monty-Zach.png|Bryce walking down the hallway with his friends S02E04-The-Second-Polaroid-030-Chlöe-Bryce-Scott.png|Chlöe, Bryce, and Scott S02E04-The-Second-Polaroid-031-Tyler-Cyrus.png|Tyler, and Cyrus walking down the hallway S02E04-The-Second-Polaroid-032-Marcus-Cole.png|Marcus testifying S02E04-The-Second-Polaroid-033-Hannah-Baker.png|Hannah in a flashback S02E04-The-Second-Polaroid-034-Marcus-Zach.png|Marcus, and Zach in a flashback S02E04-The-Second-Polaroid-035-Justin-Foley.png|Justin in a flashback S02E04-The-Second-Polaroid-036-Alex-Bryce.png|Alex, and Bryce in a flashback S02E04-The-Second-Polaroid-037-Marcus-Cole.png|Marcus asking Hannah out in a flashback S02E04-The-Second-Polaroid-038-Hannah-Sheri.png|Hannah, and Sheri calling with Marcus in a flashback S02E04-The-Second-Polaroid-039-Courtney-Crimsen.png|Courtney in a flashback S02E04-The-Second-Polaroid-040-Marcus-Cole.png|Marcus in a flashback S02E04-The-Second-Polaroid-041-Marcus-Hannah.png|Marcus, and Hannah in a flashback S02E04-The-Second-Polaroid-042-Hannah-Baker.png|Hannah in a flashback S02E04-The-Second-Polaroid-043-Sonya-Struhl.png|Sonya Struhl S02E04-The-Second-Polaroid-044-Marcus-Cole.png|Marcus testifying S02E04-The-Second-Polaroid-045-Scott-Marcus-Monty.png|Scott, Marcus, and Monty in a flashback S02E04-The-Second-Polaroid-046-Hannah-Baker.png|Hannah in a flashback S02E04-The-Second-Polaroid-047-Jessica-Chlöe.png|Jessica, and Chlöe S02E04-The-Second-Polaroid-048-Alex-Zach.png|Zach helping Alex get to his table S02E04-The-Second-Polaroid-049-Alex-Zach-Jessica.png|Alex, Zach, and Jessica S02E04-The-Second-Polaroid-050-Jessica-Davis.png|Jessica driving S02E04-The-Second-Polaroid-051-Alex-Standall.png|Alex Standall S02E04-The-Second-Polaroid-052-Alex-Jessica.png|Alex, and Jessica going to the Crestmont S02E04-The-Second-Polaroid-053-Alex-Jessica.png|Alex Standall S02E04-The-Second-Polaroid-054-Hannah-Baker.png|Hannah in a short flashback from Alex S02E04-The-Second-Polaroid-055-Alex-Jessica.png|Alex, and Jessica S02E04-The-Second-Polaroid-056-Alex-Jessica.png|Jessica Davis S02E04-The-Second-Polaroid-057-Alex-Standall.png|Alex Standall S02E04-The-Second-Polaroid-058-Dennis-Vasquez.png|Dennis questioning Marcus S02E04-The-Second-Polaroid-059-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay Jensen S02E04-The-Second-Polaroid-060-Tony-Padilla.png|Tony Padilla S02E04-The-Second-Polaroid-061-Sheri-Justin.png|Sheri helping Justin detox S02E04-The-Second-Polaroid-062-Mrs-Cole-Edward-Cole.png|Mr. and Mrs. Cole watching Marcus testify S02E04-The-Second-Polaroid-063-Sonya-Shruhl.png|Sonya questioning Marcus S02E04-The-Second-Polaroid-064-Olivia-Baker.png|Olivia Baker S02E04-The-Second-Polaroid-065-Second-Polaroid.png|The second Polaroid S02E04-The-Second-Polaroid-065-Polaroid.png|The back of the second Polaroid S02E04-The-Second-Polaroid-067-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay Jensen S02E04-The-Second-Polaroid-068-Scott-Reed.png|Scott helping Clay pick up his books S02E04-The-Second-Polaroid-068-Gary-Bolan.png|Principal Bolan S02E04-The-Second-Polaroid-069-Kevin-Porter.png|Kevin Porter S02E04-The-Second-Polaroid-070-Marcus-Cole.png|Marcus Cole S02E04-The-Second-Polaroid-071-Bryce-Walker.png|Bryce Walker S02E04-The-Second-Polaroid-072-Zach-Dempsey.png|Zach Dempsey S02E04-The-Second-Polaroid-074-Bryce-Hallucination-Hannah.png|Clay's hallucination of Hannah and Bryce S02E04-The-Second-Polaroid-074-Clay-Jensen.PNG|Clay Jensen S02E04-The-Second-Polaroid-075-Tyler-And-Cyrus.PNG|Tyler, and Cyrus S02E04-The-Second-Polaroid-076-Olivia-Baker.PNG|Mrs. Baker in her store S02E04-The-Second-Polaroid-077-Jessica-And-Alex.PNG|Jessica, and Alex visiting Mrs. Baker S02E04-The-Second-Polaroid-078-Andrew-Baker.PNG|Mr. Baker visiting Mrs. Baker S02E04-The-Second-Polaroid-079-Hannah-Andrew-Olivia.PNG|Hannah and her parents in a flashback S02E04-The-Second-Polaroid-080-Olivia-Baker.PNG|Mrs. Baker in a flashback S02E04-The-Second-Polaroid-081-Hannah-Baker.PNG|Hannah confronting Marcus in a flashback S02E04-The-Second-Polaroid-082-Marcus-Cole.PNG|Marcus in a flashback S02E04-The-Second-Polaroid-083-Cyrus-And-Tyler.PNG|Cyrus, and Tyler pranking Marcus S02E04-The-Second-Polaroid-084-Marcus-Cole.PNG|Marcus covered in paint S02E04-The-Second-Polaroid-085-Cyrus.PNG|Cyrus S02E04-The-Second-Polaroid-086-Bryce-Walker.PNG|Bryce giving Zach test answers S02E04-The-Second-Polaroid-087-Zach-Dempsey.PNG|Zach Dempsey S02E04-The-Second-Polaroid-088-Chlöe-And-Bryce.PNG|Chlöe and Bryce S02E04-The-Second-Polaroid-089-Jessica-And-Alex.PNG|Jessica, and Alex at the beach S02E04-The-Second-Polaroid-090-Jessica-And-Alex-Kissing.PNG|Jessica, and Alex kissing on the beach S02E04-The-Second-Polaroid-091-Jessica-Davis.PNG|Jessica Davis S02E04-The-Second-Polaroid-092-Alex-Standall.PNG|Alex Standall S02E04-The-Second-Polaroid-093-Sheri-Holland.PNG|Sheri Holland S02E04-The-Second-Polaroid-094-Justin-Foley.PNG|Justin Foley S02E04-The-Second-Polaroid-095-Clay-Jensen.PNG|Clay Jensen S02E04-The-Second-Polaroid-096-Marcus-Cole.PNG|Marcus in Mr. Porter's office S02E04-The-Second-Polaroid-097-Kevin-Porter.PNG|Kevin Porter S02E04-The-Second-Polaroid-098-Tyler-And-Cyrus.PNG|Tyler and Cyrus shooting S02E04-The-Second-Polaroid-099-Olivia-Baker.PNG|Olivia Baker S02E04-The-Second-Polaroid-100-Tony-Padilla.PNG|Tony Padilla S02E04-The-Second-Polaroid-101-Alex-Standall.PNG|Alex Standall S02E04-The-Second-Polaroid-102-Carolyn-And-Bill.PNG|Mr. and Mrs. Standall S02E04-The-Second-Polaroid-103-Alex-Standall.PNG|Alex crying in his room S02E04-The-Second-Polaroid-104-Zach-Dempsey.PNG|Zach when finding a dead rat in his bag S02E04-The-Second-Polaroid-105-Sonya-Struhl.PNG|Sonya Struhl S02E04-The-Second-Polaroid-106-Lainie-Jensen.PNG|Lainie Jensen S02E04-The-Second-Polaroid-107-Clay-Jensen.PNG|Clay Jensen S02E04-The-Second-Polaroid-108-Hallucination-Hannah.PNG|Hallucination Hannah S02E04-The-Second-Polaroid-109-Hallucination-Hannah-And-Clay.PNG|Clay sending Alex the tapes S02E04-The-Second-Polaroid-110-Alex-Standall.PNG|Alex listening to the tapes See also References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes